


不懂爱的男人

by 50LAN_gty



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 01:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17798732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50LAN_gty/pseuds/50LAN_gty





	不懂爱的男人

“你们两个是在交往吗？”  
藤丸立香刚刚说出这句话就被玛修从后面捂住了嘴。刘海遮住一边眼睛的少女满脸通红。她只是和前辈议论了几句，在北美结识的那两位空手格斗爱好者最近经常看到他们走在一起，被称作前辈的少女御主就立刻发散思维，并且在走廊上遇见他们的时候问出这么唐突冒昧的问题。  
毕竟迦勒底生前毫无瓜葛却关系甚好的从者不在少数，根本不足为奇。  
虽然前辈的表情明显在开玩笑，但在那位不苟言笑的神枪使的面前这样口无遮拦，让玛修不由得觉得前辈自从拯救了世界越发地对自己的生存能力感到自信了。  
果不其然，两个人都像小孩子说了什么天方夜谭似的露出了无奈的表情。李书文将枪杆朝地上一震，问御主有没有好好练习新交给她的招数，藤丸立香就立刻拉上玛修跑得没影了。  
实际上，贝奥武夫和李书文两人刚刚从战斗模拟室里出来。他们身上大大小小的伤害就是证明。因为这样的情况实在太多，其他人看了早已见怪不怪。而路上的突发事件虽然让气氛变得有些微妙，但并没有改变他们的目的地。  
李书文跟着走进贝奥武夫的房间。这次他们没有折腾太久，各自释放了一次，贝奥武夫抱着红发的男人缱绻地亲吻。“你的嘴好干。”狂战士抬起头，这么说着，起身倒了杯白水递给他。李书文没有着急穿衣服，坐在床上慢慢喝，温热的水汽把他干涸皲裂的嘴唇蒸红了几分。  
枪兵的脸上已经没有了初次的慌乱恼怒。没有敌意，也非期待，但说谎掩饰不是他的风格，他确实在寻常的交欢之中获得了愉悦。因此身为从者的他并没有按照陈旧的办法，用冷水把在战斗中兴奋起来的身体硬生生地灭了火焰。  
或许生前严苛到残酷的生活作风也是因为他向来清楚自己是服从欲望之人，矫枉过正的结果。   
“你怎么看那个小鬼的话？”贝奥武夫冷不丁问道。  
“御主吗？这个年纪确实满脑子都是这样男女情爱的念头。”  
“那……你说我们这样，算不算在交往？”  
李书文说：“你啊堂堂一个北欧之王，也是没脑筋。交往这种新鲜词，说白了，不就是男女结成连理之前，为了确保对方称自己心意，彼此了解磨合么？虽然我们——”他不自在地顿了顿，接着说：“……该做的都做了，难道最后还要相约共度一生不成？真真可笑。”  
“是吗？虽然我也不是很懂，可我总觉得交往也不一定是非要结婚不可吧？是那个吧！那个可怕的会吐火的蛇女嘴里常常念叨的……叫，叫……恋爱？”  
李书文露出了为难的表情，比当初御主缠着他请他教武术还要为难。“我不懂这个。”他的声音闷闷的，像一块石头。  
贝奥武夫一脸早知如此的表情，挠着乱糟糟的头发。  
“难不成，”李书文笑道，“你迷上我了？”   
偶尔，这个行事古板的枪兵也会说一些调侃的话语。然而贝奥武夫靠过来，双手固定住住李书文的脸，细细端详，认真地思考。  
“迷上……我想我是迷上你了！两三天没吃到你的拳头，我的心里就直痒痒！”  
李书文笑起来，“呆子！听听，你说的什么不像样的话！”  
“这不是恋爱吗？”  
“你觉得要是拿这话去和一个姑娘说，她会觉得你是爱上了她吗？”  
“嗯……嗯……”贝奥武夫松开手。  
“总以为你们这些洋人放得开，情啊爱啊也懂得更多。看来也不尽是这样。”  
“再过十年的我可能会懂吧！但是我这个灵基好像比较强硬固执，无论是记忆还是心理年龄都锁在刚刚杀死格伦戴尔那个怪物之后。可能圣杯还有这个世界需要一个战士而不是王吧？后来我统治国家还有杀龙经历，只是知道有这些事情罢了，那些时间里我是怎么想的，是什么样的心态，我自己也不太清楚。”  
李书文能够理解贝奥武夫所说的话，他也是如此。老年的他参悟了武道，但是年轻的他无论如何也无法感知老年自己所拥有的心境。何其的离奇！明明是跨越了死亡，回望自己人生的人，却无法体会自己曾拥有的所思所想。  
贝奥武夫拉起李书文的一只手，也把他拉出短暂的沉思，清了清嗓子说：“吾为耶阿特人之王，来自异邦的武人啊，你将吾的心俘获，”他亲了一下那只粗糙的有许多茧子的手，“吾在此宣布，你将成为吾的王妃……”男人讲到一半的时候已经无法绷住严肃的表情，说到王妃两个字的时候更是止不住地嗤嗤的笑，那种怪模怪样的表演和做作的语气也逗笑了李书文，他掰过狂笑着的贝奥武夫不轻不重地锤了他腹部几拳，对方挣扎着倒在床垫上，他也便跟着滚在了一起。

硬要交往，老实说，他们并不太清楚应该做什么。于是他们还像平常一样，若在食堂碰面，就坐下吃饭，然后去战斗模拟室，或者被御主找去搜集材料。有时燕青突然凭空闪现，笑嘻嘻地开始和李书文切磋起拳法。而到了夜晚，若有多余的无处宣泄的斗争欲与精力，就在床上解决掉。  
这一点上，就算从性关系随性开放的环境里出生并成长起来，贝奥武夫也知道，朋友之间是不会做这种事情的。但他并不觉得有什么不应该。他们就像两头野兽，填满胃囊之后，咂咂嘴巴，靠在一起，互相舔舐毛发，耳鬓厮磨，消解身上残存的欲求。不存在知性，也无关伦理纲常。  
贝奥武夫想了想，与其把这些有的没的念想放在肚子里，不如干脆搞个明白。  
接下来的一段时间里，藤丸立香总是看见贝奥武夫在走廊里游荡，上前搭话，他却说自己在忙。  
李书文又一次和贝奥武夫在走廊里相遇。他们也好几天没有见到面了。狂战士意外地看到枪兵身上缠着绷带，问：“这次是谁？总不是那个新来的光头和尚吧。”  
“哼哼。是和那个女人啦。”李书文挑了挑眉毛。“宝藏院虽也身怀不错的功夫，但是远远不足以能让我陷入苦战啊。他还需要多多修炼呐。你又如何？御主朝我抱怨说你这几天都不知道在干些什么，找你出战你也推脱。是谁能让你投入这么多时间？”  
“我啊，我没去找人打架啦。”  
李书文向他投去怀疑的目光。  
贝奥武夫也不是故意隐瞒什么，只是不知道该如何说起，脑子里林林总总的话语缠绕着，不擅长思考人生问题的他烦躁地自暴自弃，对李书文说：“你现在还有体力吗？能不能陪来我一次？”停了停，补充道：“我是说切磋。”  
枪兵把枪灵体化了，活动了一下脖子：“当然。”  
他们在战斗模拟室缠斗了一段时间，因为李书文先前已经耗掉了一部分体力，他们之间的博弈并不是站在同一水平线上的公平决斗，于是两人默契地姑且点到为止。说是点到为止，李书文的脸上已经有了点点血迹和淤青。  
贝奥武夫的双臂架在李书文的两侧俯视男人漆黑的双眼，鼻血流下来与李书文的血混在一起。伤痕累累的凶兽姑且将心中的郁结吐出了些许，胡乱地用手掌抹抹脸，露出直率的笑容，他作势要去亲，被李书文一把挡住。  
“……这里有监控。去房间里。”

在私密的四方的空间里，贝奥武夫没有马上解开李书文的扣子，他把矮个的男人堵在墙边，以或轻柔或粗野的方式亲吻了很久，久到李书文变得无法忍受而恼怒起来。他还是不能习惯别人的舌头伸进自己口腔的触感，牙齿一合，咬到了狂战士的舌头。  
“抱歉。”贝奥武夫回过神来似的道歉。  
“你到底打算怎么样？”狂战士没有其他的任何爱抚的动作。不掺杂任何情欲的吻就过于黏腻了，甚至让他们紧贴的站位显得有怪异而不适当。  
贝奥武夫直直地盯着李书文，答非所问：“我去问了一些人，关于那个问题。”  
“问题？”  
“什么是爱情。”  
李书文从贝奥武夫腋下的空档里钻出来，不以为意地说：“有空钻研这个不如多花点时间在磨练自己的拳头上。你最近可有些懈怠了。”  
“不搞清楚我总是心神不宁啦。不知道为什么就是很在意。”  
“好吧。所以呢，你现在知道答案了吗？”  
“我去找了不少人。比如……爱情是想要和一个人永远待在一起。”  
“挺意料之中的答案。”  
“可我们从者谈什么永远啊。这样留在迦勒底，而不是圣杯战争一结束就回座，已经是稀有中的稀有情况了吧。”  
“那如果不是永远，你有想过和什么人一直待在一起吗？”  
“我觉得如果和你一直待在一起就挺好的。”贝奥武夫坦然道，“你呢？”  
“……真是没辙了。”李书文眨眨眼睛，显得不太好意思，说：“……我挺开心的。”  
“真的？”贝奥武夫一脸惊喜，却又话锋一转，“不过这也不一定就是爱吧。荆轲和燕青他们不也明明知道你滴酒不沾硬要拉你去喝酒，一坐就是一下午？对了，也有人说，如果离开爱人的片刻就备受煎熬，仿佛是在受刑一样。”  
“这样极端的感情……不，我不能体会。”  
“还有……爱是火焰，把对方燃烧至灰烬，至死方休。”  
“……你都问的是哪些人？”  
贝奥武夫没理会，继续说：“这样说的话，我们就是互相爱着的咯！”  
每每朝对方挥起拳头，或者兵戈相向，他们二人总是失去平日里的理性，把模拟室的墙壁地板破坏殆尽，把对方的肉体破坏殆尽，明明不是仇人对峙，在别人看来几乎是想杀死对方。李书文的眼神发亮，一时间说不出话。他的肌肉与骨骼比他的思想更先回忆起了那种燎原的战斗欲望。  
不对，这也不太对。  
在这迦勒底有数不清的强者，与他们畅快淋漓的战斗的经验告诉他们，此类高涨的激情并非独一无二。“……但爱人应该是独一无二的。”  
“那么，是……那方面吧。”  
“你指上床吗？”  
“咳，嗯。”  
贝奥武夫想，或许有点道理。他想要拥抱这个男人。他在不同于战斗的领域对他的身体感到兴奋。可是这也难以说服他将它当作一个标准。眼见为实，了解了一些人他们混乱至极的私生活之后，他无法将每一段床上床下的旅程都称呼作为爱情。  
其它也有众多奇怪的或平庸的答案。结果到最后也无法归结到一个看上去正确的结论。  
李书文让贝奥武夫不要去想它了，想明白了又如何？等到这具肉体消失，重新再临于世的时候一切又会成为老样子。  
贝奥武夫默不作声地突然把李书文推到在床榻之上。李书文想要叱责，但狂战士的表情却严肃得有些沉重。于是两个人只是互相看着对方。  
越是相似的人越能够看到对方之间的差异。于是种族、肤色、身形、地位、身份的不同被无限地放大并横断于二者之间。  
狂战士俯下身去亲吻，而枪兵也生疏地回应。贝奥武夫不解，当不知爱情为何物，也并非自情欲的时候，亲吻这样的行为又变成了什么呢？他的动作迫切，仿佛更较真一些，更庄重一些的时候，他就可以虚无之中挖出点宝贵的东西来。  
然而一切都只是徒劳无功。  
或许爱情是以上他问到的答案的集合体。那太复杂，也太困难。又或许爱情根本不存在一个度量的标准。这样事情又变得极为残酷。既然并非被统括，也就失去了学习的可能性。  
普世的爱情对于流放在世俗之外的男人，一人不被允许拥有，一人拒绝去拥有。  
救世主可以拥有的只有大爱，拥有一切慈悲、勇气和鼓动人心的东西。个体的欲望，个人的小爱在口耳相传中萎缩消逝。毕竟爱情美好的一侧充斥着排他、忿怨、转瞬即逝等等这样那样的不体面。  
潜心研究武道的武人，凡世的纷纷扰扰过于牵绊他的脚步，世间众多的大爱和小爱被无情地汇聚到一处，他便得以如愿以偿地在一条路上绝尘而去。但这样的事情太过不合情理，众人也只作笑谈，更有甚者，称其为恶。  
前者飘然地升到半空。后者则坠向更下处去。活着的人总以为是众人将殉道者钉在了十字架上，或者给死去的人盖上棺盖，殊不知众生便是十字架上的钉子与棺盖本身。

 

不懂得爱的男人像往常一样，吃饭，结伴出行，呼朋唤友，战斗，做爱，拥抱，接吻，还有更多的不知疲倦的战斗。


End file.
